DeTecTiVe BLoo aNd tHe MySteRy oF FosTeR's
by Princess Cheese Dorito
Summary: Book 2 of the Detective Bloo series. Bloo must solve the mystery of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends when it is in great destruction. Sequel to Detective Bloo and the Case of the Missing Imaginary Friend Includes the character Bendy from the episode "Everyone Knows It's Bendy".
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I had thought that Invisiman had learned from his ways, but I was so very wrong- or so I thought. So I approached what I thought was him, but he said that he did nothing of the sort. Did Foster's get torn down or something because everything is a ruined mess? That's when I had to investigate once again. It couldn't be Mac's accidental imaginary friend, Cheese, could it? No, it can't be. He may be a pain in the rear end, but he would never destroy a place like Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Once again I couldn't put my finger on it, looking high and low for the solution. Who could've done such a horrible thing? I needed answers, I needed them more than ever, I needed whatever I could find to solve this disastrous case and still nothing.

 _Darn it_ , I thought, _Now what? More interrogation?_

And that's exactly what I did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was noon and you know what that means: a detective's gotta eat his lunch. So I entered the dining room, ready to dig into Frankie's deliciousness.

"We must say grace, Master Blooregard." Mr. Herriman reminded me when I picked up my utensils, about to dig in.

"Darn! What's a guy gotta do to get a decent bite around here? I'm hungry!" I shouted.

"Master Blooregard!" Mr. Herriman said, raising his voice.

"Alright, alright. Fine." I said.

We said grace and then we ate our lunch.

"Can I be excused?" I asked, "I have some important work to do on the Mystery of Foster's."

Frankie nodded so I could get up from my chair.

"Master Blooregard, we must wait until everyone is finished." Mr. Herriman stated.

"UGH!" I said, sitting back down in my chair, crossing my short arms.

"Why can't you let him go? He's done and he's the only detective we have! Can't you have some common sense!?" Frankie yelled.

"Rules are rules, Ms. Frances." Mr. Herriman replied.

"UGH! Who cares?" she said, annoyed.

"Sit down, Master Blooregard. Not everyone is finished." Mr. Herriman said.

"I gave him permission, is that too much to ask? Why can't you be just a little lenient on these imaginary friends? If they are done and need or want to do something, you could at least have a heart and let him be excused!" Frankie shouted, "Your rules are stupid, bunny and I've tolerated them long enough!"

She walked off with my plate and when she was finally done, she joined me.

"So, what's the mystery this time, Bloo?" Frankie asked.

"Look around, Frankie." I said, "Do you notice anything different?"

"Actually, now that you mention it, yeah. Foster's has had better days." Frankie replied, "So who do you think destroyed this place?"

"None other than Demolisher." I said.

"I understand." She said, waving me goodbye, "Well, I've got to get to work! Good luck, Bloo!"

"Thank you!" I said.

And I was off to solve yet another mystery and bring Demolisher to justice


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

According to the description picture in my notepad, Demolisher was an enormous imaginary friend who was black and red in colour. Creepy, right? I mean, who even thought up someone like that?

Anyway, I was on my way, on the lookout for an enormous and vicious, dark-coloured friend. As I looked, I could tell that he was very well hidden. From the interrogation, I could tell that the same kid who created Bendy created this troublemaking friend because he just loved breaking everything in sight. But why the heck was he hidden? _Maybe he's afraid of someone finding him and bringing him to justice_ , I thought. No, that couldn't be it. I couldn't know for sure until I found him.

So I continued looking high and low, low and high, here and there, and there and here. Still no sign of Demolisher in the whole house. Perhaps he got adopted, but no, it's not even Adopt-a-Thought Saturday, so scratch that thought.

I figured that I should investigate even more than I have and that meant looking behind vases and whatnot to see exactly where the heck Demolisher was hiding.

And then there in the kitchen, I saw Demolisher and his best buddy Bendy chatting up a storm.

 _Hmm_ , I thought.

The two friends looked around to see who was there. They could sense me, I could just feel it. I didn't even want to risk it now because knowing who they are, they might tattle on me. But good thing nobody believes those bozos anymore. I felt like coming out of the shadows, but I couldn't. What's wrong with me?

So I kept a close watch until they walked out and I was spotted. This definitely wasn't gonna go well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Well, well, well, it's Bloo." Said Bendy, "The one that bailed me out that day. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'll find a way to stop you and solve the case of the destruction of Foster's!" I said.

"But I wouldn't! Never, never, never!" he cried, "I would never do anything like that! I'm sorry!"

"Oh, please, Bendy! Cut the crap!" I said, "You're just crying wolf and that's not gonna help you at all!I knew it was you two, so fess up!"

"But we wouldn't! Never, never, never! We would never do anything like that! We're sorry!" Bendy and Demolisher cried.

"I rest my case." I said, "It was in fact you two and I have proof from what you guys have done in the past."

"No, no, no! We can't be turned in! How do you know it was us?" Bendy and Demolisher pleaded.

"I already said. There's enough proof from the past." I said, "C'mon. You're coming with me. Up, up, up. To the trial you two."

"Oh crap." They said, "Now we're really going to be put to justice! We're innocent, Detective, we swear!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. " I said, "Can it. Let's go."

And off we went.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I have found the ones who have caused great destruction to our home. Bendy and Demolisher come up to the stand." I said.

"Oh, not those two again." Frankie said to herself, Those blasted tattletales are at it again!"

Everyone looked at her, even her grandmother and Mr. Herriman.

"Sorry." She said, "Too loud?"

They nodded.

"These two, I just know it, were involved in the destruction of Foster's and knowing their past in this home, you know they're to blame." I said, "So, Bendy and Demolisher, you're on trial so be truthful, explain yourselves!"

"But we wouldn't! Never, never, never!"

I did a facepalm.

"For the love of!" I shouted, "UGH! What part of 'be truthful' do you not understand, you numskulls?"

They sighed irritatedly and knew that there was no getting past me- past anyone in this room. Whatever crap they thought up next better be believable or else I'm not going to deal with them.

"Fine!" Bendy said, "I did it! Just don't hate me, it's not my fault, it's our kid's! He created us, so why don't you blame him?"

"I did it too!" Demolisher said, "But please don't hate us! We wouldn't be in this cold and cruel world if we weren't created by our kid! Why does it always have to be us when he's the one at fault here? We'll never understand it, but we're truly sorry and we'll try harder next time even if it isn't in our nature."

"Thank you very much. Very flattering speeches indeed." I observed sarcastically, "I rest my case, but if you're truly sorry, show me by fessing up next time. Alright, you're free to go. Just no more intentional destruction, you hear?"

"Yes, Detective." Bendy said.

"Yes, Detective Bloo." Demolisher said.

"Then I rest my case." I said with a smile.

Whatever would come up next in my adventures is still a mystery that needs solving. Until next time, this is Detective Bloo , signing out.


End file.
